


谁来给Jonny一杯酒|Somebody Get Jonny a Drink

by rryiyu



Category: Generation Kill, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, brad colbert's dirty mouth, ray person's dirty mouth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《那么，你遇上了一场绑架未遂。你现在怎么办？》的后续。你或许需要先去读那个，否则这不会有什么意义（读起来很快的，我保证）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	谁来给Jonny一杯酒|Somebody Get Jonny a Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somebody Get Jonny a Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990382) by [deviouskirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin). 



> 无beta，弄死我吧……

 在护士站里有一阵短暂的骚动，一个六英尺高的维京人和一个站岗的警察争论了起来，而和他一起来的另一个男人试图使事态冷静下来。Jonathan带着模糊的兴趣看着热闹，因为对他来讲也没什么更好的事情可做，鉴于他已经陈词完毕，而Patrick被急匆匆地送去接受一连串的医疗测试。

 “——长牙的，斜眼的，他妈的乡下人姐妹，”那维京人咬牙切齿地说，倒进Jonathan对面的一张椅子里，“不把自己弄进麻烦里就一天也过不下去。”

 “你为了Ray而来吗？”Jonathan发现自己好奇地问道；他们看上去相当正常，这表明他永远不可能把他们和跟 _Ray_ 是朋友这件事挂钩

 “过来宰了他， _大概_ 。”

 “ _Brad_ ，”维京人的同伴警告，带着笑容和对着肩膀的一个友好——但是仍然有力的——一拳，“抱歉，无视他。Nate。”他主动说，伸出手。

 “Jonathan。”

 “这是一——”

 “不行就是不行，混账玩意！”Ray一边大吼一边跌跌撞撞地走出来到了大堂里，被一个看起来接近于要忘记希波克拉底誓词的医生紧紧跟着。“Brad！告诉这个傻逼我不需要因为这个狗屁纸割伤的口子而缝针！”他嚎叫着，挥舞着他第一次被抓住时被划开的手臂

 “先生，请冷静。我们需要——”

“Pearson，”Brad打断，站起来用手抓住他的肩膀让Ray站定，“在你这个近亲交配的白色垃圾的声音在我的答录机里尖叫的时候我还差十秒就能把我的脑子射出来接着我软得那么快简直要让我昏过去了。所以你得给我他妈的坐下然后让这些医生做随便什么他们想对你做的，哪怕是为了这个星球好而阉割了你智力低下的屁股，否则我就灭了你。明白没有？”

 Ray抬头惊讶地看着Brad，然后越过他的肩头看向正在用力翻着白眼几乎要拉伤肌肉的Nate。

 “清楚了。”他嘟囔着，任由医生把他拖回了他刚刚冲出来的检查室里。

Jonathan决定他还远远没到足够醉 _或者_ 清醒来处理这破事的地步。

 


End file.
